


Waterfall

by bbqmalfoy



Series: Slipknot drabbles [1]
Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Corey Taylor - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, Fluffy, Jim Root - Freeform, M/M, Slipknot - Freeform, Waterfall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbqmalfoy/pseuds/bbqmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corey finds a waterfall and can't wait to be there with Jim as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waterfall

**Author's Note:**

> If you want you can request oneshots on my tumblr: the-pale-no-one. x

Waking up to Corey saying he found omething is a common thing for Jim Root, but he's not complaining because Corey just looks so _damn adorable._ Today was one of those days.

"Hey, hey Jim wake up", Corey whispered and placed kisses all over Jim's face. He's not complaining about that either.

"Whassup?", Jim mumbled in his state of tiredness but smiled anyways.

"Remember when I was out yesterday?", Corey asked and stood up, just in boxers. Jim licked his lips and nooded, "well, I found the coolest _waterfall_ ever", he exclaimed. "So get up and pack your swiming shorts because we're out", he said and left Jim alone to be slightly confused.

_A waterfall? How the fuck did he find that?_

Knowhing his boyfriend would get mad if he didn't obey his orders Jim climbed out of the warm bed and put on some clothes and began the search for this shorts.

"You up?", Corey shouted from downstairs.

"Yeah!", Jim replied back and finally found his dark-blue shorts and grinned.

"Alright, good, I made breakfast for you but you can eat it in the car, I want to leave as soon as possible", Corey said when Jim walked into the kitchen. "Ah good, you found them! Put them in that bag." Corey pointed at his bag and Jim did not question and just obeyed.

Long ago he saw Corey _this_ excited for something, and he seen him before a lot of shows with both _Slipknot_ and _Stone Sour._

"Must be a very pretty place, huh?", Jim asked when he tied his shoes in the hall. Jim is excited as well, I mean, come on; it's a waterfall.

"Holy shit yes, so goddamn-- I'm in love with it", he sighed happily and kissed Jim before walking out with the bag and Jim's breakfast (a ham and cheese sandwich).

 

 

 

"Holy fuck it's gorgeous", Jim gasped when he finally got to see the waterfall. It was so worth it to go the painful way in the forest. This is just way too romantic- "you can't say this is not romantic", Jim smirked and quickly changed to his shorts, Corey did the same and smirked while doing so.

"I try." He approached Jim and kissed him deeply, "c'mon last in are cooking tonight", he giggled and ran to the water.

"Fuck you!", Jim shouted and laughed.


End file.
